


Redemption for the Monster

by Cait_frost_11



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bloodlust, Depression, Gen, Guilt, Poor Thea, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: Thea sees herself as nothing but a monster, and she punishes herself for her bloodlust induced sins. Felicity and Oliver give her a new option.





	Redemption for the Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Yeesh!!! That finale was brutal! 
> 
> So I know this isn't very happy and I know that I SHOULD do fluff after the finale, but I had already started this and wanted to get it out here as soon as it was finished. The idea for this sort of came from Veronica Roth's newest book, Carve the Mark, in which warriors carve a mark in their arm for each kill they make. I highly recommend it!!
> 
>  
> 
> And obviously, none of the stuff with Lian Yu is in this fic.

Felicity turned around in her chair when she heard the tiniest of sobs come from a dark corner of the bunker. Slowly and quietly she tip toed toward the source of the noise and found Thea sitting against the wall, one leg curled up against her chest, the other lay stretched out in front of her.

  
The girl was a total wreck, so much so that her perception and instincts didn't even pick up on the tech expert watching. Felicity knew that she alone would not be enough to help her.

  
She slipped out of Thea's view, not that she was paying attention, and texted Oliver.

  
_911\. Bunker. Thea._

  
She knew that Oliver would leave as soon as he got the message, and that he would be there soon, but she knew Thea couldn't be left alone in the corner. She quietly walked to Thea's corner and sat beside the girl, who just turned away from her. Her hand grabbed the sleeve of her sweater and yanked it over her wrist held it tightly in place.

  
"Thea," Felicity crooned softly. She gently took Thea's arm into her lap and rolled up the sleeve. Rows of scars were carved into her skin, screaming self infliction. Most of them were older and had already healed, but a few were new and still red and raw. This was beyond anything Felicity had expected, and she knew not much else could be done but wait for Oliver.

  
"We love you, Thea," Felicity whispered, pulling Thea into a protective but restrictive embrace, keeping her from pulling away. "No matter what."

  
Thea gave no response, but clutched her sleeve tighter against her chest as tears raced down her cheeks.

  
When the elevator doors opened and Oliver walked in, he looked around for Felicity and Thea.

  
"Over here," Felicity called over to him.

  
He knelt down by the two women who he loved more than anything, and felt tears well up in his eyes at seeing his baby sister such a wreck.

  
Felicity stretched Thea's arm out and rolled up the sleeve to show Oliver.

  
"Why?" Oliver was too upset to freak out or get mad at her, he just sat down next to her on the opposite side of Felicity.

  
"It started after I found out that I killed Sara," Thea began guiltily. "This one right here," she pointed to the longest ad deepest one, which ran all the way from the base of her hand to the crook of her arm. "I tried to kill myself, I was so furious and lost and broken. Clearly it didn't work."

  
"And then I almost died, and you brought me back with the Lazarus Pit, and I was left with the curse of he bloodlust. Every time I hurt or killed anyone I would leave another mark on my arm."

  
"You weren't in control of yourself any of those times, Thea. You can't hold yourself accountable for anyone else's suffering," Oliver said. Felicity gave him a look that clearly showed her surprise that he was giving her own advise, but still not using it in his own life.

  
"I still hurt them. The scars remind me of who they were, and the monster that I still am."

  
"Look, Thea," Felicity said. "You are not a monster. You were born to parents who didn't always make the greatest decisions and you were used by people you trusted to do some pretty awful things, but that does make you a monster. We will never stop loving you, no matter what you will ever do."

  
Thea sat silently with Felicity on one side of her and Oliver on the other. After nearly half an hour she leaned into Oliver and pulled Felicity into her side. They sat there like that until an alert beeped that there was a place in the city in need of the Green Arrow.

  
"I have a better idea, Thea," Oliver said. "Instead of hurting yourself to make up for the hurt you have caused others, you can make up for it by saving those in need of saving. Instead of retribution for your bloodlust, you can have redemption. Be Speedy again."

  
Thea wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

  
"Well if I'm going to get redemption I better start now." She smiled bravely. "I've got a long way to go."

  
Oliver followed her to the row of manikins displaying their suits, and Felicity moved to her seat behind the computers.

  
"You ready, Green Arrow? Speedy?" She asked.

  
"Yup," Oliver answered and looked to Thea.

  
"Ready to go, Overwatch," she smiled.

  
The Queen siblings went out into the field and saved the city as a duo once again. When they got back Felicity and Oliver talked to Thea about her depression, her guilt, and her self harm, and together they decided on a system for them to help her.

  
Her bloodlust had controlled her for so long, and her guilt nearly drove her to her death. But there were better options than the punishment she gave herself. There were better ways to make up for her sins. There was redemption for the girl who was seen as nothing but a monster by herself, and nothing but a hero by everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! And tell me what you think about season 6 and the season 5 finale!
> 
> *season 5 went out with a bang*  
> (Sorry, too soon for explosion puns?)


End file.
